Magic Works
by SakiixChan
Summary: Le Bal de Noël pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hermione est en larmes dans les escaliers, et Ron et Victor ont complètement disparu de la circulation, visiblement peu compétents pour la consoler. Pourtant, c'est celui auquel on s'attendait le moins qui trouvera les mots.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà donc avec un One Shot sur une Dramione ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir gérer les personnages, et c'est pourquoi Draco est beaucoup voir complètement OOC, mais je ne pense pas que ce One Shot aurait été possible s'il avait gardé le même caractère que dans les livres ou dans les films. Bref, un One Shot sans grande prétention, si ce n'est celle de faire passer le temps et de penser à autre chose ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Le bal de Noël. Quelle belle bêtise !  
Qui était le crétin qui avait eu l'idée de créer cet événement pour rapprocher un peu plus les trois écoles de magie d'Europe ? Qui avait pu penser une seule seconde que ça ne pourrait qu'être un moment agréable ? Si Hermione croisait cette personne, elle se promettait de l'étrangler sur place.

A cause de ce stupide événement, Ron avait été plus jaloux que jamais, et tout ce qu'elle gagnait désormais, c'était le droit de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au beau milieu des escaliers.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle sortait avec Victor Krum, le plus grand joueur de Quidditch, selon les Weasley. Et pourtant, même s'il était tendre et attentionné, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ron de ne pas l'avoir invitée.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Ron, c'est vrai. Mais au moins, il ne lui aurait pas fait une crise de jalousie et ne l'aurait pas abandonnée là.

Furieuse contre elle-même et contre Ron, elle donna un coup de pied dans ses chaussures à talon qu'elle venait de retirer tant elles lui faisaient mal.  
Les victimes de sa colère dévalèrent les escaliers et restèrent piteusement devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'où émanait encore de la musique.

Il ne restait quasiment plus personne. Elle avait reconnu les trois quarts des Gryffondor qui étaient passé. Seamus Finnigan avait paru très embêté de la voir comme ça et avait voulu la ramener dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, mais elle était encore très énervée par Ron qui venait de partir et elle lui avait sèchement répliqué qu'elle voulait rester seule. Le jeune homme était partit, un peu vexé.

Hermione soupira d'avoir été si désagréable avec Seamus. Elle irait s'excuser de cette attitude le lendemain à la première heure.

Elle sécha les larmes qui recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir complètement raté sa soirée, même si elle avait merveilleusement bien commencée. Elle se détestait et avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû inviter Ron elle-même et que tout se serait mieux passé.

Ou peut-être pas en fait. Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce que Ron attendait d'elle. Hermione se rappela à quel point elle avait été blessée, quelques jours auparavant quand il lui avait dit : « T'es une fille », « ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec l'un de nous ? », elle se rappela aussi quand il avait ajouté que ça craignait pour un gars d'aller seul au bal, mais encore plus pour une fille.

De nouveau, la colère remplaça la tristesse. En fait, Ron ne méritait pas qu'elle s'en veuille autant. Il était en grande partie responsable de tout ça. Il avait été très incorrect avec elle et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait invitée à ce bal juste pour ne pas y aller seul.

Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit deux personnes sortir de la salle. Elle regarda et vit Draco Malfoy en compagnie de Blaise Zabini.  
Ce dernier trébucha sur les chaussures de la jeune fille et lâcha un juron.

\- Quelle idiote a abandonné ses talons ici ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

Malfoy ne lui répondit pas car il avait déjà levé les yeux vers elle. Zabini suivit son regard.  
Désormais, Hermione se faisait fixer par deux Serpentard avec lesquels elle ne s'entendait pas du tout, plus particulièrement le blond.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que Granger a passé une mauvaise soirée. Railla Malfoy de sa voix trainante.  
\- J'ai comme l'impression que Malfoy cherche les ennuis ce soir. Répliqua-t-elle purement agacée de se faire provoquer à un tel moment.

Zabini eut un rire moqueur.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que Granger est de mauvaise humeur. Dit-il à son ami blond.

Hermione regarda ailleurs, espérant que les deux finiraient par se lasser de la provoquer et partiraient se coucher. Elle était tellement perdue dans la contemplation du mur à sa droite qu'elle ne sentit personne s'approcher.

Il fallut qu'une veste tombe sur ses épaules pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Au pied de l'escalier, les deux Serpentard avaient disparu, mais Malfoy était debout juste à côté d'elle.

Il s'assit sur les marches et la regarda. Elle croisa son regard et n'y vit ni dégout, ni haine. Elle en aurait presque été étonnée si elle n'avait pas été si malheureuse, ce soir-là.  
Elle avait si froid qu'elle passa ses bras dans les manches de la veste.

\- Allez Granger, conte-moi tes malheurs et ensuite, fais-moi le plaisir de monter te coucher. Dit-il avec nonchalance.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je « conterai mes malheurs » à un abruti comme toi ? Demanda-t-elle plus en colère que jamais.  
\- Peut-être parce que je dois être le premier à te prêter un peu d'attention.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu essaies d'insinuer, mais sache que tu n'es pas le premier puisque Seamus aussi a essayé de savoir ce que j'avais.  
\- Il a dû être bien efficace pour que tu sois encore là à pleurer. Répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les escaliers. Il avait raison.

\- C'est une de ces histoires débiles comme il en existe des milliers à chaque bal. Je me suis disputée avec Ron parce qu'il ne m'a pas invitée.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Ainsi la petite Granger avait des peines de cœur ? Il aurait pu se moquer d'elle et de sa simplicité d'esprit à s'imaginer que Weasmoche était l'homme de sa vie, mais il ne le fit pas car de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

\- Allons Granger, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Weasmoche a 5 frères, tu vas bien trouver ton bonheur parmi eux si c'est vraiment avec un roux que tu veux te marier.

Il se prit un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui ne fit que lui arracher un éclat de rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, il y a un milliard de mecs à Poudlard qui valent mieux que cet idiot. Ça ne te sert à rien de rester là, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait revenir.  
\- Je sais. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à remonter. Je… Je me dis que ma soirée ne peut pas se terminer aussi mal…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Draco ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait encore là à essayer de consoler son ennemie de toujours. Peut-être qu'elle était si joliment habillée et coiffée ce soir qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seulement une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout née moldue ?

\- Viens. Lui dit-il.

Quand elle redressa la tête. Hermione vit Draco, debout devant elle qui lui tendait la main.  
Elle hésita, mais avait tellement besoin de se changer les idées qu'elle saisit sa main.  
Il l'aida à se relever et lui fit descendre les marches, puis il la fit entrer avec lui dans la Grande Salle où seuls quelques rares couples dansaient encore sous la douce musique.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la faisant danser. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque virulente sur ses étranges nouvelles habitudes d'inviter son ennemie à danser un slow, mais elle se ravisa, n'ayant en vérité par envie de gâcher ce moment. Elle sentait qu'il lui offrait une part de sa personnalité que presque personne ne connaissait. Pourquoi à elle et pourquoi ce soir ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle dansait avec lui, Hermione sentit sa tristesse la quitter petit à petit, remplacée par le bien être. En fait, elle se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras de Malfoy. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé danser avec quelqu'un.

Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, et aucun ne disait quoi que ce soit, de peur de briser ce moment si rare.

Les danses se succédaient et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Au contraire, ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre, et Hermione, la tête blottie contre Draco, se laissait transporter. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle en aurait oublié où elle était et avec qui elle était.

Son altercation avec Ron lui était presque sortit de la tête. Elle pensait juste à ce moment parfait, qui ferait que sa soirée resterait inoubliable.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette soirée marquait le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle le sentait. Cette danse avec Draco lui prouvait qu'elle ne le détestait pas autant qu'elle aurait voulu le croire, et c'était sans doute pareil pour lui.

Le temps s'écoulait, mais aucun des deux n'auraient pu dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à danser. Ils n'auraient su s'il s'agissait de minutes ou d'heures.

Ils ne faisaient même pas attention au peu d'élèves qui étaient encore là et les regardaient avec une immense surprise.

Parmi eux, Ginny Weasley qui parmi les élèves toujours présents après une longue danse avec Neville Londubat, n'en revenait pas de voir la meilleure amie de son frère danser avec le pire de tous les Serpentard, supposé être sans cœur. Surtout qu'elle avait entendu plusieurs fois pendant la soirée des filles de la maison du jeune homme se plaindre qu'il avait refusé de danser avec elles, notamment Pansy Parkinson. Il n'avait dansé avec personne ce soir. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il fallut que la musique s'arrête et que le Professeur Dumbledore annonce que le Bal de Noël était terminé et qu'il était grand temps que tout le monde aille se coucher pour que Draco et Hermione se séparent, brisant alors la magie de ce moment.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement, puis se dirigèrent côte à côte en dehors de la Grande Salle. Devant l'entrée, Hermione en profita pour ramasser ses chaussures qu'elle avait abandonnées un moment plus tôt.

Draco, sans rien dire, la raccompagna jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, il la regarda. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione s'immobilisa et regarda Draco. Elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa veste pour la lui rendre quand il l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- C'est bon, garde-là. Lui dit-il doucement.  
\- D'accord… Euh… Merci Draco…  
\- De rien, ce serait dommage que tu prennes froid. Répondit-il complètement perturbé par le fait qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

\- Merci aussi pour le Bal. Ajouta-t-elle.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et eu un rire, amusé par sa propre stupidité.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis toujours ravi de consoler les petites Gryffondor dépressives. Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle aurait pu mal le prendre, mais il ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton moqueur ou méchant. Il plaisantait. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, Malfoy, mais finalement, grâce à toi, ma soirée s'est bien mieux terminée.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Admit-il.

Elle s'immobilisa quand il lui caressa la joue d'un air pensif. Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait car il s'arrêta et s'écarta.

\- Bon. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je n'ai pas envie que Potter ou Weasmoche me voient ici. Ils pourraient se faire des idées. Dit Malfoy, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Hermione.  
\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien s'imaginer ? Demanda Hermione sur le même ton, fixant ses pieds.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Draco décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire semblant. Il saisit Hermione par la taille, se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la sentit frissonner. Elle ressentait probablement la même chose que lui.

Il rompit le contact et la lâcha.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione. Dit-il alors.

Et sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde, il s'en alla.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les Reviews, ça m'aidera à progresser.**

 **Si par hasard, vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe, d'accords ou autres, j'en suis désolée, j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois, il arrive que certaines coquilles m'échappent.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui me liront jusqu'à la fin :)**


	2. Une suite ? Réponses Review

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté ce One Shot dans leur favoris, celles qui me suivent et aussi celles qui ont posté une Review :D !

Avoir votre avis m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et m'a donné trois fois plus envie d'écrire et de vous faire partager mes histoires,

Cependant, je voudrais préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à Magic Works, même si certains d'entre vous auraient aimé,

A mes yeux, ce One Shot se suffit à lui-même, et représente plutôt un « Missing Moment », c'est-à-dire qu'il aurait pu se passer dans l'histoire de Harry Potter mais qu'il n'y est pas présent.  
Bien sûr, vu les caractères, c'est très peu probable, ^^'

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que pour moi, il n'est pas possible d'écrire une suite sans que ça tombe dans le niais ou le mielleux. En tout cas, ce n'est que mon avis.

Voilà, j'espère que vous me comprenez en tout cas,

Je profite aussi de ce moment pour répondre à vos Review :) (désolée d'avoir été si longue)

 **Pou-pou-pidoouu**  
 _Merci, je suis contente que Magic Works t'aie plu ! Et non, désolée mais il n'y aura pas de suite, :(_

 **Oxys  
** _Un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! :)  
Je suis ravie que tu aies passé un bon moment à me lire !  
J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que l'histoire ne tombe pas dans le mielleux, et c'est sans doute pour ça que la fin était un peu étrange avec un Draco qui s'en va sans même attendre une réaction d'Hermione ^^'_

 **Charliee3216  
** _Merci ! Je serais ravie que tu me donnes aussi ton avis sur les prochaines fictions ou One Shot que je publierais sur le site ^^_

 **Lune d'Hiver  
** _Merci à toi pour cette review :) !_

 **PommePote  
** _J'avoue que le Draco/Hermione est un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup moi aussi, et je suis désolée que la fin t'aie laissée un gout amer, mais je ne voyais pas comment finir cette histoire autrement, ni comment écrire une suite qui ne sois pas niaise.  
En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review ! _

**Lula  
** _Merci !  
Je suis contente que cette histoire t'aie plu !  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, même si j'ai tendance à beaucoup espacer mes apparitions sur le site ^^'_

 **Fanny54  
** _Merci pour cette review, je pense au contraire que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre concernant l'écriture ^^'_

 **Math'L  
** _Merci ! Contente que l'étrange caractère de Draco ne t'aie pas choquée ^^_

 **isa-malfoy  
** _Merci !_

 **Guest  
** _Merci pour cette review :) !  
Moi aussi je trouve que c'est dommage qu'Hermione ait fini avec Ron dans l'histoire originale, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu finir avec Draco, ça ne me parait pas possible, même si j'aurais beaucoup aimé ^^_

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !  
Je pense bientôt poster un nouveau One Shot mais axé sur un couple bien plus original, je vous laisse deviner ;)

A très bientôt !


End file.
